Tezuka's Lesson in Anatomy
by Firerose1300
Summary: The OT5 gives a little lesson in anatomy to Tezuka on his birthday. NOT his actual birthday.
1. Zygomaticus

Tezuka's Lesson's in Anatomy

Lesson 1 – Zygomaticus

"Saa, Kuni-bu this is where you were. I think you should work on your zygomaticus muscle." Tezuka looked up at his smiling lover, Fuji Shusuke. Fuji was standing behind Tezuka with his hands behind his back. To Tezuka it looked as if he were hiding something, he probably was, this was Fuji after all Fuji was insane.

"Shu-chan what did I tell you about reading Inui's medical journals? They're bad for your health, mentally." Fuji smiled wider and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture as Tezuka stood up. Fuji was studying him like he was a piece of meat now, waiting to pounce. It wasn't a surprise though it is Tezuka's birthday and those were always special. Tezuka was wondering what his other lovers were up to he hadn't seen them all day basically and not one had wished him happy birthday, very peculiar, now he was beginning to suspect something and from the look on Fuji's face he was right to feel so.

"I know, I remember last time, but I promised to never get near any medical supply's with Ryoma again. I don't know why but he's still afraid." Tezuka shuddered Ryoma was scarred from that memory so it was best not to discuss it but we'll say it had to do with razors, Inui juice, and Fuji's sadism. "No matter this was not Sadaharu's journals, Gen-chan told me that I should say it since I work my zygomatics muscles the most." With a Cheshire cat grin he swirled over to me and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek and then danced out of the room seemingly in search of something or...someone.

"Gen-chan, thats's strange. That definitely sounds like something Inui would say. I'll have to ask Gen about that." Tezuka looks at the door Fuji exited from, strange very strange. "Shu-chans behavior was odd to he was extremely suspicious. Maybe I should seek out Gen-chan to get my answers. Tezuka wandered out of the library and down the hall toward the only possible location of Sanada Genichirou, the dojo.

**A/N:** I knew I had other things I could type. I forgot about this, I have another chapter written but I don't want to post it until I know people like it so for now, this is all your getting.

I was bored during anatomy and totally zoning, we were doing the muscle system. So I don't know how I got this blame plot bunnies or my teacher, yeah probably he crazy man that he is. He's really a good teacher though and I love his class it's fascinating.

Oh, yeah! The zygomaticus is the muscle that lets you smile. Just fyi because I don't know if all of the readers will know that.


	2. Bucanator

Tezuka's Lesson in Anatomy

Chapter 2 – Bucinator

Whistling, Tezuka didn't know that anyone who might be roaming around their house, especially his lovers, who could whistle. It seemed strange to hear a clear whistle coming from the dojo where only one person could possibly be, Sanada. It came as a surprise still though when Sanada came out of the dojo, whistling. Sanada spotted him and looking him up and down wolf-whistled, smiling holding up his arms for a hug.

"Kuni-bu, it's a pleasure to see you. Tell me darling what brings you to this far off side of the mansion?" Tezuka raised an eye brow at Sanada, he sounded like a walking dictionary. Fuji had been acting weird too, something was definitely up and Tezuka wanted to know exactly what. Like Fuji though Sanada had yet to wish Tezuka a happy birthday, he wasn't hurt just really suspicious. Being suspicious of his lovers was never good because they all had the power of deception, and were all scary to tangle with.

"You're in an awfully good mood today Gen-chan." Sanada raised in eyebrow wondering where Tezuka's line of thought was going somewhere. "Shu-chan too, in fact he said something interesting. He said you told him that I needed to work my Zygomaticus, I believe that what I was called, muscle. Do you know what he meant by this? Perhaps it's you that has been reading Inui's medical journals." Sanada smiled again and pecked Tezuka on the forehead.

"No, I have not been reading Inui-san's journals. I only told Shu-chan what Ryo-chan told me." Tezuka's forehead wrinkled as he began to think of a way that Ryoma possibly knew that. "He also told me that you need to work on your bucinator muscles." Sanada kissed Tezuka's cheek before whistling and walking away, much like Fuji had seemingly in search of something.

"Now, I have to find Ryo-chan. He'd better be willing to make up for all the time I've spent on this wild goose chase." Tezuka heaved a heavy sigh and slowly made his way towards the tennis courts where Ryoma would most likely be.

**A/N:** Yay, the second chapter. I like this one a lot actually. Sanada seems OOC though. Maybe it's just me.

Bucanator is another cheek muscle like the zygomaticus that assists in whistling and such. I think all the muscles I chose are in the face. Why? Who knows, definitely not me.


	3. Obicularis Oculi

Chapter 3: Obicularis Oculi

"Ryo-chan, explain now!" Tezuka was frustrated and exhausted his lovers had sent him on the most tiring wild goose chase of his life. First Fuji and Sanada had given him cryptic messages that supposedly came from Ryoma but, he wasn't so sure anymore. He half expected Ryoma to send him to Atobe now or some foolishness like that.

Tezuka had pushed Ryoma against the wall he had been using for practice and trapped him with his body. Ryoma gave him a cheeky grin and a wink. "I have o clue what you're talking about." He said in his most innocent voice. Tezuka growled low in his throat, it was starting to become annoying he opened his mouth to voice his displeasure but Ryoma beat him to it. "If you're talking about what Gen-chan and Shu-chan said and what I'm about to say go to Kei-chan, he'll explain and give you your reward. He told me to say that since you can only blink work on your obicularis oculi to wink with either eye. I think you'll be quite happy with what Kei-chan plans to give you" Ryoma winked and began to walk away but turned back with an afterthought "Happy Birthday Kuni-bu." And with a small kiss to Tezuka's lips he walked away.

Tezuka was flabbergasted his normally stoic lover had just spilled the most information. So with a small smile he touched his lips where Ryoma had kissed him and happily went to find Atobe. First however, he made a small stop to look up something and then he stood before the doors that would take him to whatever surprise that his flamboyant lover had in store. However unlike Atobe's plan he had a surprise of his own.

**A/N:** This is on my friend's computer in the middle of the school day. Yay for breaking the rules.

The obicularis oculi allows you to wink, like Ryoma. (Fixed, I put the wrong thing XD)


	4. Obicularis Oris

Chapter 4: Obicularis Oris and other muscles of the body.

"You can come in Kuni-bu." Tezuka sighed, it was just like Atobe to know he was there before he even knocked on the door. Grasping the handle firmly he took a deep breath and opened the door. Atobe sat on the only decoration in the room, a chair. Tezuka remembered being in this room once before, they had sex there. "Well, it seems everyone has found you ahn?" Tezuka stared at Atobe with a stern look.

"Whats the meaning of this mysteriousness Keigo?" Atobe's smile widened and he stood circling around Tezuka, reminding him of a predator and it's prey. In this case, Tezuka was the prey.

"Ore-sama has no idea what you're talking about Kunimitsu?" Atobe would play that game too. "Ore-sama can't do something nice for you? It is your birthday after all." Tezuka frowned.

"How is leading me on a wild goose chase nice, especially on my birthday. Also, having Gen, Shu, and Ryo play along. Shame, I though a king could do things like that for himself." Atobe wrinkled his nose.

"Ore-sama would have been perfectly able to do it, but Ryo, Gen, and Shu wanted to help. Ryo wasn't much help anyway, he spoiled it." Now Atobe was pouting, but Tezuka was sure he knew why the others had helped.

"That's not true is it Keigo, you can't wink or whistle can you? And none of smile as much as Shu does, even you." Atobe blushed, Tezuka ruffled his feathers just the right way. "Ryo did the right thing, it was getting frustrating, and I was getting no where." Atobe's mouth flapped open like a fish before he regained his usual elegance.

"Ore-sama, is at a loss for words Kunimitsu. How did you figure out Ore-sama's puzzle that quickly." Atobe was faking it now, he was just a decoy. Tezuka had fallen for their trap. "You must have done you're research to know what Gen, Shu, and Ryo were talking about."

"There are computers in the house, and Anatomy books. I went a little farther than that though. Do you know what the obicularis oris is used for?" Atobe's brow wrinkled but he shook his head finally coming to rest a foot in front of Tezuka. "We each have our own preference, Gen prefers Ryo's, Ryo prefers Shu's, Shu prefers mine, and I prefer your's." Tezuka crept forward until he was completely invading Atobe's personal space. "If I'm correct you once said you preferred Gen's. Got any idea's now?" Atobe's eyes were slightly closed as Tezuka leaned down his breath bathing Atobe's lips. Atobe shook his head slightly. "That's fine here's a clue." Tezuka's lips connected with Atobe's for a brief second before he pulled away, leaving Atobe very disappointed.

"Ore-sama understands now Kuni. Kiss me again?" Atobe pleaded tugging off Tezuka's glasses and leaning up. Tezuka complied sliding his moth open to accommodate Atobe's roaming tongue.

"Ah, what a lovely sight." Tezuka reluctantly moved away from the kiss as Sanada, Ryoma, and Shusuke entered the room. He blinked in surprise at their outfits, they were all in various staged of sex clothing. Sanada was wearing tight leather pants, and a belly baring shirt. Shusuke was wearing short shorts and no shirt, and Ryoma was wearing only one of Sanada's large button up shirt's that was only partly buttoned and falling off. Tezuka was pretty sure none of them had underwear on.

"So, this was the meaning of Kei distracting me?" They all smiled and nodded.

"We're going to show you how we use the other muscles of our body tonight." Tezuka was blindfolded and taken into another room, and sat in a chair. His clothing was removed and he was tied to the chair. When the blindfold was removed he found himself in one of the far back rooms of the mansion. It had four tall poles placed in front of him, he sighed. This was going to be one of his most interesting birthday's but at least it would be a learning experience.

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. This is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read it. Sorry WotD readers I am changing the format so bear with me. It's going to have a new title and structure, so that it lets me post on my own time.

The obicularis oris is the kissing muscle, it is the main muscle you use while kissing.

I just looked a the last chapter and realised not only did I save it with the wrong title in the Author's note I put that it was the obicularis oris, which is this chapter. i fixed it though!


End file.
